thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aquos rules/Episodes 6-10
This is a blog 4 teh new episodes. (This film also contains Demonis scenes which are not appropriate if ur under 11 years of age) (Proper grammar will be used in teh film 2) Blazing Water: *Aqua: Are we there yet I'm so bored?... *FSB: Almost there *Storm: You've been saying that for half an hour *Savage: I never drink so don't worry about me *Aqua: CAN YOU SHUT UP?! You're not helping Savvie *Queenie: Oh my god... (facepalm) Stop fighting or my Fragarach deals with you two *Aqua: (screams) NO NO NO NOT FRAGARACH?! I'm so, so, so, ssssoooo sorry Queenie *AOH: These guys are so annoying... *FSB: There it is! *Aqua: BUT WHERES MY WATER?!!!!!!!!!!!! *Dragon: It's right there *(They travel into the Water area) *AOH: Finally I can get peace from that troll *Aqua: I'VE CHANGED NOW SO STOP CALLING ME ONE! *Queenie: Here they go again... *Savage: Now the film begins (orders popcorn and sits down) *AOH: -_-" Shut it you friggin cry baby *FSB: That's enough. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *AOH: Wanna brawl huh? *Savage: Nah I'll battle in your place *Queenie: Airzel's pet (laughs) *FSB: OK battle already! *Savage: Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Trister! Ability Activate! Pressure Edge! *Storm: Tough... Cross Fire! *FSB: Ability Activate! Exceed! *Savage: Come! Venexus! Ability Activate! Spark Up! *FSB: Ability Activate! Hell Web! (Savage loses the brawl) *Queenie: Why is it so hot? *Aqua: Must be Ingram... Nah it's my imagination Mate *FSB: Good fight Savvie *Savage: To think you put up a good brawl? I never knew you were so easy... *AOH: We need to find the scource of this drastic heat *Ingram: (in the shadows) Why else would it be so hot? Wiltshire Titan Comes: *Aqua: It's Acid Rain... *AOH: Run inside! *FSB: Who knew the water area could get so hot? *???: Come outside *Queenie: No way *Savage: I'm not doing it either *Storm: Dragon can go *Aqua: Yeah we're not afraid. LETS GO DRAGON! (exits the door) *???: I've been waiting Aquos *Aqua: It's Ingram! (growls) I'm taking you down! *Ingram: Save it for later boy. *Aqua: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Ingram: I'll go first. Acid Rain! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Titanium Lumino! *Ingram: OK then... MAXIMUM QUASAR! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Blitz Barnum! grrr still not enough Gs... *Ingram: Acid Rain! *Aqua: You asked for it... COME WILTSHIRE! *Wiltshire: I will destroy all who bring pain upon my masters *Aqua: Tsunami Charger Activate! *Ingram: Very clever... NOT! Volcano Geku - Hand Demon! *Dragon: I'll attack back with LUMINO TORRENT! *Ingram: Slynix, COME! *Slynix: I will burn every thing into the grooouuunnd! *(Wiltshire summons Wiltshire Titan) *Ingram: WHAT!? I will DESTROY you ALL! Fire Tornado X! *Wiltshire Titan: I am Wiltshire Titan and I will bring pain upon any who threatens peace *Aqua: Cool as! We got a Titan! Ability Activate! Power Drainer! *Ingram: I have something to say! THE ONLY PLACE YOU BELONG IS THE BOTTOM OF MY FOOT! FUSION REFLECTOR! *Aqua: Not this card... *Wiltshire: Stand back... *Wiltshire Titan: We will shield you *Ingram: Go Slynix! Destroy! Now for... DREADEON TITAN! *Aqua: NO, NO, NO! *Dreadeon Titan: I hate you... *Ingram: MAXIMUM QUASAR! SAY GOOD BYE LOSER PANTS! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Aqua Reflector! + Aquos Gunner + Zen Blaster! *Dragon: With our triple ability we will win! *Slynix: In your dreams Dragon... *Ingram: Say hello to Ingram Split *Aqua: No way... *BakuMeter: ''Ingram, Slynix, Dreadeon Titan, power level X4 '' *Aqua: We lost again?... (Dragon, Wiltshire and Wiltshire Titan all lose) *FSB: Hey Aqua you out there (gasps) *AOH: What did all this damage? *Queenie (in her head): I think this heat was caused by a battle, maybe the heat was made by INGRAM... *Savage: We need to take Aqua inside... Tran-quilasar *Ingram: Another one bites the dust... HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!! (lands on the ground) *Savage: What are you doing here?! *Queenie: Why are you causing Acid Rain and such heat?! *Ingram: Shut the hell up *AOH: Stop causing us grief Ingram *FSB: Well thanks for warming the water area *Queenie: SNAP OUT OF IT! He's the enemy *Savage: Master Airzel I think you should battle him *FSB: I'll tag along with Storm! *(Ingram gets out a gun) *Savage: -_-' not a gun... *Ingram: This is a booster attack for our battle (gives FSB and AOH) *Queenie: The're called Tran-quilasars *Both: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Ingram: I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ONE HIT! MAXIMUM QUASAR! (fires with Tran-quilasar) *FSB: Exceed Activate! *Storm: Pathetic attack Ingram! *AOH: Ability Activate! Demonis Driver! *Shade: There goes some heavy metal! *Ingram: Ingram Split! *FSB: Oh man... Gate Card open! Land Pressure! *Ingram: Slash Force - Hand Demon! *AOH: Shade summon Dreadeon! *Shade: Yes sir! *AOH: Fusion Ability Activate! Demonis Grinder! *Ingram: Man... you're clever ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA! *FSB: Ability Activate! Dragon Blazer! + Ultimate Thunder! *Ingram: So weak... Fusion Reflector! *Storm: Cross Fire! + Burst Shield! *Ingram: I will get you for that... (Dreadeon punches him) *Savage: Go master Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Queenie: You'll never win Ingram! *Aqua: Hey.... (all spacy) Whats going on? *FSB: We're brawling Ingram *Aqua: Thanks... *Dragon: Hit him hard my mate *Shade: OK! Demonis Timer + Demonis Driver! *Ingram: Well played mate... but it's time for... A TWISTED ENDING! Flaming Whip Storm! *Shade: Dreadeon don't give up! (they both lose) *AOH: I failed... but i'm the king... *Aqua: He thinks he is so important... BUT HE IS'NT! *FSB: Fusion Ability Activate! Burning Dragon! *Ingram: TIME TO KILL YOU ALL! ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Storm: I failed... sorry Firestormblaze (loses) *Ingram: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Aqua: Ingram stop it!!!!!!! *Dragon: Leave them alone!!! *Ingram: Never! Time to die baby brawlers! Volcano Geku - Hand Demon!!!! *Savage: Stand Infinity Tristar! protect us... *Queenie: Hopefully this is gonna work *Tristar: Savvie, I can't use Round Bunker much longer! (Tristar gets defeated) The World of Bridya: *Storm: We lost to that turkey? *Ingram: Yes you lost. NOW WHO'S NEXT? *Aqua: Savage= too weak *Savage: NEVER CALL ME SAVAGE CALL ME SAVVIE! *Aqua: Airzel-of-Haos is unconcious, Firestormblaze is too weak (thanks to you defeating him) And DinoQueen doesnt battle *Queenie: So you need a new victim *Unknown Character: Need help? *FSB: It's Kyle, Saber and Eggy! *All: Bakugan Brawl! *Sly: Scary but I will not lose! *Eggman: Ability Activate! Destroy Quasar! *SaberX: Ability Activate! Wave Torrent! *Ingram: Is that all? So weak. FUSION REFLECTOR! + MAXIMUM QUASAR! *Drako: Live Wire... and Thunder Rain! *Kyler: Ability Activate! Doom Boom! *Ingram: OK a bit of a challange. GOODBYE! (teleports) *Aqua: Where are you going to? ' *Ingram: The world of Bridya! where I can destroy all Bakugan from across other dimensions! *Aqua: Wait! *FSB: Hey guys! *Kyler: Ask for help any time *Savage: So where is Bridya? *Eggman: It's a place in another dimension *FSB: It's great to see all of you again *Sly: Who's Ingram? *Aqua: Eggy and co. Fire Ingram is a rouge Bakugan who wants to destroy all the others *Dragon: I know the world of Bridya *AOH: What happened... OH! hello you 3 *Dragon: I'll take us to Bridya *Storm: Hold on to Dragon and I (the team teleports) *Queenie: Get ready for a world of fun... Demonis Rising: *Savage: we're really in Bridya now? *Dragon: Yes this is my home. AND INGRAM'S DESTINY! *FSB: Ingram!!! COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE! *Kyler: Ingram! Show yourself! *Queenie: I don't think Ingram's here *Aqua: No. We can't give up *AOH: We have to keep looking *Eggman: I have a plan *SaberX: What is is? *Aqua: He is still thinking *Savage: Quit with the thinkin already! *Eggman: We should split up into pairs on 3 *AOH: Savvie and Queenie will come with me *Queenie: Thank god Aqua isn't going with us *Aqua: I heard that! *Queenie: Sorry -_-" *FSB: Aqua, Saber you can go with me *Kyler: OK this means Eggman will travel with me *(They run off in different directions) *Meanwhile... *Ingram: Yes I found the core of Bakugans! *FSB: Not so fast chicken *Saber: Give up! *Both: Bakugan Brawl! *Ingram: Maximum Quasar! *Aqua: Firestormblaze, Saber X!!! oh man... *Ingram: Have any of you learned that NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME? *Aqua: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! *Saber: Bakugan Stand! Wait for Cyborg Dragonoid! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Shadow Clone Titan! *Baku-Meter: Dragon power lever + 1900 *Dragon: Choke on this! *Ingram: Fusion Reflector! *Saber: Ability Activate! Shadow Demon X! *Ingram: Aquos Screen! *Saber: Fusion Ability Activate! Final Demolition! *Drako: You will never win! *Ingram: IN YOUR DREAMS! ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA! *Dragon: OK I admit you're powerful Ingram *Drako: Don't give up *Aqua: Ability Activate! Pyrus Shutdown! *Ingram: What?! I can't move... *Aqua: Go on attack! *Saber: Ability Activate! Shadow Demon X! *Dragon: Water Shield! *Ingram: THAT was only half of what I can do! Ventus X! *Aqua: a forbidden card... Ability Activate! Demonis Shamballa! *Dragon: My most powerful attack *Ingram: Epic Blazer! *Aqua: Ok stand back. BakuNano Crosstriker Destroy! *Ingram: So weak *Saber: Ability Activate! FARBAS Infinity! *Ingram: Now it's my turn. ACID RAIN! *Aqua: I forgot that card... (Saber gets defeated) *Dragon: ENOUGH! SHAMBALLA BLADES! *Aqua: Ability Activate! Aqua Driver! *Ingram: OK, I'll change Attributes. SUBTERRA X! *Saber: Intense... *Dragon: Where is he... *Ingram: PEEK-A-BOO! *Aqua: Ha! psych! Gate Card open! Pyrus-Spotting out! *Baku-Meter: ''Fire Ingram minus 5 hundred Gs '' *Aqua: This'll take you down *Dragon: Now for Demon form. MENTAL CONTROL! *Aqua: Mobile Assult... LAUNCH! *(Dragon rides Rapilator) *Ingram: My powers... *Dragon: ENGAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ingram: DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (returns to Ball Form) *FSB: Hey Aqua! We found Ingram's ball form! *Queenie: ''Odd ''Ingram is a Ventus Bakugan isn't he? *Savage: HE'S A MUTANT, DUH! *Aqua: He can change Attributes Episodes 11-15 coming soon Category:Blog posts